Start of a Friendship :The Story of Sonic 2:
by ArtisyOne
Summary: One year after the great adventure of South Island, our blue spiky hero sets out for more adventure. This time, he unexpectedly lands on an Island where a young deserter lives; always hiding in the shadows and very alone. All of these events lead up to an unusual but caring friendship. My Origin story of Sonic and Tails meeting up together leading up to the game: Sonic 2.


**Hello welcome to my first posted fan fiction! This is a story that will be my version of how Sonic and Tails met and how they started on their first big adventure. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**August 1992**

Our story begins on an island; bright, colorful, and thick with life. There are flowers everywhere and the island's natives were happy.

"It's been a full year since that round shaped man tried to take over South Island. This should give me the time for more exploring!" A young blue

6 year old hedgehog said to himself.

This hedgehog's name was Sonic. He was kind of a short fellow and somewhat… well…fat. He had very dark brown eyes, his quills were eight in all; Six on his head and two on his back. His fur was a brilliant light blue in color and his muzzle, arms and belly were a mild tan in color. He also has a small, stubby but sharp tail. This young one has a big ego, can be short tempered, and can have an 'attitude' but he has a strong sense of justice and is ready to help those in need.

Sonic had recently just saved an entire island from peril by rescuing its inhabitants or better known as Flickies and the mystical gems called the Chaos Emeralds from the clutches of a mad scientist called Dr. Robotnik.

After the whole fiasco on the South Island, Sonic went on to do some exploring for a couple months. During his travels, his adventures on the island have gotten well known throughout the entire region. Natives of certain lands have noticed him; always asking for autographs or maybe even interviews. But the he'd rather stay away from the press.

The young hedgehog started to hook up an old bi-plane. This plane was called the Tornado. This was an antique plane Sonic bought off cheap. He did tune up a few things and gave it a paint job though.

'All clear.' the hedgehog thought to himself. He gave a small grin of content and nodded to himself. After checking the planes current status for takeoff, the red bi-plane took off high into the sky leaving traces of the clouds on its wings.

The sky felt relaxing with the nice and calming breeze on Sonic's body; the sound of the wind brush softly throughout his small ears.

"Now let's see where to go…" Sonic said to himself while looking at a map of many islands. He had to put the map in his lap because he had to his hands on the wheel. "Hmm… so many choices. No… already went to that one. No, looks too boring…" the hedgehog looked at an island filled with water. He shook his head. 'Definitely no! I don't want to think about THAT place ever again!' He thought about one of the place he ventured through on South Island, Labyrinth Zone. That place was filled to the brim with traps, robots and worst of all, water. The problem with that was Sonic doesn't know how to swim at all. It was his worst nightmare.

The blue hedgehog sighed. He didn't want to think about place or even the slightest drop of water. He liked the adventure but, he wanted to go on the next one just as fast as the next guy.

Before he looked into the situation any further, Sonic heard something odd about his engine.

"Wait, I thought that the fuel gauge was working fine." Sonic thought as he immediately stopped looking at his map and looked at his fuel gauge. Sonic's eyes widened his eyes in fear. The Tornado's propeller started slow significantly; to the point where it was faking down nose first. "Uh oh…" Sonic grabbed the wheel of the plane.

"STUPID FUEL GAUGE!" He shouted over the noise of the plane plummeting downwards.

The plane started losing its balance and the wind currents started picking up. Sonic started looking around frantically below to find somewhere to land. He found a luscious green island with a bunch of mountains.

"Ah! That looks like a good island to land on." Sonic started to balance the plane enough to start descending. The blue-furred hedgehog tried all his might to balance the plane. The plane started tipping forward onto its destination. At this rate, the angle of the Tornado would cause the crash would be devastating to the machine as much as possible.

The hedgehog had to think of something else, and fast before this became deadly!

The plane had almost reached its limit. The Tornado crashed landed onto the island; the antique biplane covered in sand.

Once Sonic arrived on the Island, he jumped out of the plane and examined the damage. Sonic look at the engine and saw a bit of damage inside the components.

Sonic sighed with irritation. "Well it looks like I'm gonna be stuck here…" He said as he gave a significant frown. The spiked one looked around at his surroundings. It seems that landed on a beach of the area. After that, the area leads into a jungle. "Hmm…well I guess I could start exploring here. The young blue hedgehog took in a deep breath as he revved up his feet in a circle; creating dust clouds in the sand. He ran off at blinding speeds and started adventuring on the Island.

On the tropical part of the island, there was a lush but quiet jungle. Deep within the forest like jungle, there was a small patch of leaves. The ground smelled soggy and moist; the island had gotten rain from the night before. Under the small patch of leaves there was a bundle fur. The bundle of fur started to unwrap itself to reveal a small fox. This little ones name is Miles Prower. He lives on the island that Sonic is exploring on currently called West Side Island..

The kit stifled a small yawn, his fur bristled and stretched to get rid of the exhaustion in its muscles. The night before was super cold to the point of frost in some areas of the forest.

The fox threw on some gloves, socks and shoes he found not too long ago when someone else came to the island before and left them there. He didn't know who or where they came from but, he was glad someone was able to do so.

The fox kit was a scavenger, always looking for the things he needed most. Mostly for food water and bedding for his current makeshift "home". He's also been gathering pieces of scrap left by other people as well. He had a very interesting fascination with machines and technology in general.

The fox looked down at the forest floor then, he looked at tails. That's right, he didn't have just one tail, he had two. The kit is a laughing stock around the island, that's why at times he thought he's been hit with a curse.

But the thing is that people are so caught up laughing at him that they've to realize the real talent that was in this kid. By moving his tails in a propeller-like motion, he can utilize his tails into moving faster than just regular running on the ground. Not only that but, he could fly similar to a helicopter! How amazing is that? He'd learned these techniques by finding a plane book at an incredibly high reading level.

'If only they knew the real me…'

He started the hate the feeling of living on his own, people always picking on him wherever he went. He wanted things to change, fast. He wanted someone to care about him. He wanted… a friend.

The fox was always tired of feeling alone, with no one to accompany him. He's felt this way for a long time, not knowing or remembering who he's met in his lifetime. He'd never know his parents but, whenever he'd thought of just the thought of someone caring for him, he would cry to himself and feel horrible about.

The young one got up with a sigh. He already mapped out what was going to happen in his head for the day:

Look for food.

Get pick on for his birth defect.

Hide in jungle for the night.

Lather, rinse and repeat for the next day.

But he didn't know that today, was going to be different.

* * *

**This is the end of the First part of the story. Thank you for reading! **

**All of the characters mentioned are owned and created by SEGA and Sonic Team. I do not own anything except the story.**


End file.
